Le Règne de l'Ephémère
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Après que Will ait quitté Elizabeth sur l'île de Molokaï, cette dernière reprend la barre de l'Empress. Alors que la jonque file sur l'onde, le Seigneur Swann rencontre le navire de Mistress Ching...


**Le Règne de l'Éphémère**

**OS **réalisée dans le cadre d'un concours POTC

**Sujet : **que devient Elizabeth après l'île de Molokaï

**Pairing :** Elizabeth Swann – Tai Huang – Mistress Ching

**Genre :** Aventure/Mystère

**Rating :** K+

O°O°O

_Mer de la Chine du sud, _

- Feu ! Hurla Elizabeth, bras tendu et épée au poing.

Sur son ordre, une salve de boulets déchirèrent la nuit et atteignirent un navire de la Compagnie des Indes. Illuminant les cieux, les explosions provoquèrent d'importants dégâts sur le Royal qui se retrouva allégé de quelques canons et pourvu de grands trous dans sa coque.

Egaré sur les eaux noires, le bateau anglais s'était fait surprendre par l'Empress, désireux de montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

- Que diriez-vous d'un abordage, messieurs ? S'exclama le Roi de la Confrérie.

La mine réjouie, Tai Huang hocha la tête avant de traduire en chinois les paroles du capitaine.

Une vague approbatrice balaya l'assemblée tandis que l'Empress filait déjà sur sa proie.

Ainsi, la jonque fondit rapidement sur le Royal et l'abordèrent sans concession. Le combat fut court, le bâtiment britannique rendant vivement les armes afin d'éviter le plus de pertes inutiles.

Malgré son appartenance à la piraterie, Elizabeth les épargna mais ordonna néanmoins à ses marins de vider la cale, de s'emparer des armes et de la poudre puis de saboter la chaine du gouvernail.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Tai Huang tandis qu'Elizabeth manœuvrait la barre, s'éloignant du piteux Royal qui mettrait un certain temps à réparer sa coque et la voilure.

- Vers Singapour. Déclara la jeune femme après un léger temps de réflexion.

- Singapour ? S'exclama son second. C'est suicidaire de se rendre là bas ! La Compagnie des Indes y a établi son comptoir et vous attend plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Vous semblez également oublier que les explosions ont ravagé le repère de Sao Feng. Il est encore trop dangereux de s'y rendre.

- Avez-vous une autre idée ? Demanda Elizabeth en resserrant ses doigts autour des manches du gouvernail.

- Non. Répondit Huang. Cependant je ne dirai pas à vos hommes de vous aider à rejoindre Singapour.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Liz entendit son subalterne maugréer quelques paroles en chinois lui étant certainement destinées.

Réprimant un grognement, Elizabeth laissa son maître d'équipage rejoindre son poste en pestant intérieurement.

Quel vaillant et respecté Roi… pensa-t-elle alors que la jeune femme posait son regard sur l'horizon.

_Aborder le Royal venait de laisser un délai à l'Empress mais le manque de provisions et de poudre se ferait vite sentir… que se passerait-il une fois que toutes les marchandises seront épuisées ?_

Soupirant, Elizabeth fixa plus intensément l'horizon en rêvant qu'un jour prochain, ses hommes la respecterait.

O°

Le petit matin arriva rapidement, la lueur du jour plus magnifique que jamais sur la mer de Chine. Le bleu tendre des cieux se mariait avec celui plus soutenu de l'eau pour laisser le voile lumineux du soleil éclairer le monde.

L'Empress avait dérivé jusqu'alors sans choisir une destination sous les protestions silencieuses de son équipage.

Etouffant un bâillement, Elizabeth plissa les yeux en voyant un point obscur tacher l'horizon.

Sur ce, elle s'empara de sa longue-vue et posa son œil contre l'œillet. Alors qu'elle examinait le paysage, elle sentit la présence de son second dans son dos.

- Vous êtes bien curieux, Monsieur Huang. Déclara-t-elle en continuant son examen.

- N'est-ce pas une qualité ? Répondit-il en accentuant son accent chinois.

Tendant sa longue-vue au second, elle déclara d'une voix ennuyée :

- Je crains que nous ayons de la visite.

- Le Ningpo ! S'exclama Huang en forçant sur sa rétine.

En effet, la jonque de Mistress Ching filait droit sur eux comme un serpent glissant sur l'onde.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux navires abaissaient leurs voiles et le Ningpo installait une passerelle afin que les Capitaines puissent se parler.

L'allure hautaine et sempiternellement vêtue de son long manteau, Mistress Ching s'imposa sur l'Empress accompagnée de cinq hommes.

- Dois-je vous appeler Majesté ou Seigneur Swann ? Demanda froidement la chinoise sans même saluer la jeune femme.

- Capitaine Swann suffira. Répondit tout aussi sèchement Elizabeth.

La chinoise étira légèrement ses lèvres teintées de rouge en un sourire mauvais.

- Je vous cherchais Capitaine Swann. Déclara Ching en couvrant Liz d'un œil vitreux.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna le Roi de la Confrérie en regardant la face blême de son interlocutrice.

- Notre communauté sait que vous ne pouvez vous rendre à Singapour, cela serait trop dangereux.

A ces mots, Tai Huang toussota bruyamment afin qu'Elizabeth tourne son regard vers lui pour la narguer d'un sourire narquois.

- Je suis déjà au courant, merci bien. Déclara Elizabeth en serrant ses poings dissimulés dans les plis de sa tunique.

- De plus, si la Compagnie des Indes vous attrape vous risqueriez de parler sous la torture et mettrez ainsi en danger les Seigneurs de la Confrérie. Ajouta cruellement Ching.

- Vous me prenez pour... rétorqua Elizabeth avant d'être interrompue.

- Qu'importe ! La coupa la chinoise. Je suis ici pour vous inviter. Je vous propose un séjour dans mes terres sur une petite île au sud d'Okinawa. Là bas vous pourrez vous ravitailler et attendre que Singapour retrouve sa tranquillité…

Si cette invitation ne l'avait pas prise de court, la jeune femme aurait éclater de rire. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être conviée par un membre de l'aristocratie…

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Demanda Elizabeth, circonspecte.

Avec une moue suffisante, la matrone répondit :

- J'ai tout intérêt à vous préserver en vie, Majesté. Je ne veux pas que vous mettiez en péril ce que la piraterie a de plus cher.

Réfléchissant à ces paroles, Liz tourna son regard vers Tai Huang et l'interrogea silencieusement. Ce dernier haussa les épaules non sans avoir coulé une étrange œillade à Mistress Ching.

_Pouvait-elle faire autrement ? _

Non, elle ne pouvait prendre un risque aussi grand !

- Mes hommes et moi-même acceptons votre gracieuse invitation. Déclara l'anglaise en posant son regard brun sur celui voilé de la chinoise.

Esquissant un sourire aux dents gâtées, Ching joignit ses mains avant de rejoindre le Ningpo.

O°O°O

_Sud d'Okinawa,_

Plissant les yeux, Elizabeth essaya de transpercer la nappe de brume qui obscurcissait sa vision. Les mains appuyées sur le bastingage, la jeune femme discernait à peine les contours des chaumières et entrevoyait seulement des ombres s'activer sur le port.

- Les terres de [i]Nihon [/i]sont maudites ! Maugréa Tai Huang en contemplant la masse nuageuse qui l'aveuglait.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Demanda Elizabeth, intriguée.

- Chez nous, en Chine, beaucoup d'histoires parlent de Nihon. On dit que c'est la résidence des démons et des âmes damnées… déclara-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Si vous essayez de me faire peur, je crains que cela ait échoué.

- Pour une fois, je ne plaisante pas. Rétorqua Huang en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Cet archipel est la résidence du Diable !

- Si ce dernier nous invite, autant profiter de son hospitalité ! Répondit Elizabeth en lui rendant le sourire narquois qu'il lui avait précédemment lancé avant de s'élancer sur la passerelle.

- Vous êtes prévenue, Capitaine… murmura Tai en regardant la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans le brouillard.

O°

Posant un pied sur la terre ferme, Elizabeth observa ce nouvel univers d'un regard interrogateur. Une rumeur basse baignait ce lieu d'une étrange atmosphère tandis qu'hommes et femmes travaillaient sur le port.

L'après-midi était pourtant jeune mais l'heure semblait ne pas avoir d'importance ici, le brouillard opacifiant la vie.

Accrochées à des bâtons de bois, des lanternes formaient des points lumineux dans cet univers fumeux.

- Vous voilà ! Grinça Ching. La brume va s'épaissir, ne perdons pas plus de temps !

La matrone venait d'émerger d'un océan nuageux comme sortie de nulle part.

Allant à sa rencontre, l'anglaise se remémora les paroles de Huang.

_Son second avait peut-être raison à propos du Diable…_

- Montez ! Ordonna la chinoise en découvrant derrière elle un pousse-pousse, une petite lanterne accrochée à la capote diffusant une étrange lumière rouge.

Le véhicule était par ailleurs tiré par un homme portant un grand chapeau de paille pointue dissimulant une partie de son visage.

Un bien étrange équipage… songea le Capitaine Swann.

- Je vous prierais de cesser de me donner des ordres. Déclara Elizabeth en montant sur le siège.

- Hum… c'est une habitude. Répondit Ching en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme.

- Et pour mes affaires ? S'interrogea l'anglaise.

- Elles suivront.

Sur ce, la chinoise tapa deux fois sur le bras du siège et le véhicule s'ébranla.

Tandis que le pousse-pousse filait un parcours compliqué, la jeune femme essayait de percer le voile de brume. Elle avait beau faire, Elizabeth ne voyait pas le paysage, ce dernier étant recouvert par de longs draps grisâtres.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez mon offre, Capitaine Swann.

- Ai-je donc si mauvaise réputation ? Demanda la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil châtain.

- C'est votre caractère qui a mauvaise réputation.

Le rouge aux joues, elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque Ching poursuivit :

- Mais cela est nécessaire dans la piraterie.

Pas totalement convaincue, Elizabeth s'adoucit néanmoins.

- Si j'ai accepté votre invitation c'est parce que ma situation ne me laisse aucune alternative. Déclara-elle en regardant de nouveau le paysage.

Le pousse-pousse avança encore quelques mètres puis émergea enfin de la brume. La jeune femme découvrit alors un paysage désertique où s'étendaient des collines couvertes d'une nappe nuageuse. Le soleil semblait absent du ciel comme s'il refusait éclairer cette partie du monde.

- Est-ce que vous venez souvent ici ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Quand cela est nécessaire. Se contenta de répondre la chinoise coupant court à tout autre discours.

Se renfonçant sur la banquette, la jeune femme garda le silence en laissant son œil errer sur cet étrange paysage.

Un vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le petit véhicule dépassa une énième colline pour enfin découvrir une immense bâtisse japonaise.

A l'image de tout élément en cette île, l'édifice baignait dans la brume et rendait une allure sinistre. Etonnement, plus on s'approchait de ce dernier et plus le ciel paraissait s'obscurcir…

Fronçant son regard, l'anglaise observa l'étrange teinte que prenaient les cieux jusqu'à ce que deux points lumineux viennent brouiller sa vue et qu'un tintement résonne à ses oreilles. Clignant des yeux, Elizabeth arrondit la bouche en regardant voleter deux papillons aux couleurs extraordinaires.

L'un était d'un rouge luminescent et l'autre d'un noir brillant comme de l'onyx.

Fascinée, la jeune femme regarda les deux petits êtres s'ébattre dans l'air sans ciller.

Tandis qu'elle se gorgeait curieusement de cette vision, les papillons disparurent de son champ de vision.

_Comme si elle avait rêvé…_

- Vous avez vu ? S'exclama Elizabeth en tournant son visage vers celui de Ching.

- Quoi donc ?

- Les papillons !

Regardant fixement le Capitaine Swann, la matrone répondit :

- Non.

La jeune femme n'insista pas mais garda en tête la vision du duo ailé qu'elle venait de voir.

Le pousse-pousse mit peu de temps à descendre le mont terreux et déposa enfin les deux femmes devant l'étonnante construction entourée par un mur d'enceinte.

Descendant du véhicule, l'anglaise songea qu'elle n'avait jamais vu telle architecture même à Singapour.

Il s'agissait d'un manoir typiquement japonais dont les multiples toits recourbés progressaient vers les cieux. Les teintes blanches et noires qu'arboraient le bâtiment rendaient une certaine dureté mêlée à ses angles austères.

- Suivez-moi. Déclara la maîtresse des lieux en pénétrant dans sa propriété.

Ainsi, la jeune femme arriva dans une grande cour rectangulaire seulement agrémentée de quatre cerisiers en fleurs. Suivant Ching, Liz arriva devant de grands panneaux coulissants que son hôte fit glisser pour l'inviter à entrer. Imitant la matrone, elle se déchaussa et s'enfonça dans ce lieu étrange fait de pièces et de couloirs au plancher recouvert de tatamis. L'éclairage y était feutré et parfois même inexistant donnant à cet endroit un aspect inquiétant.

Sinuant encore un moment, Ching s'arrêta dans une pièce sans fenêtre, seulement éclairée par deux bougies trônant sur une table basse. Ici, son regard fut attiré par un immense portrait suspendu au mur d'un blanc grisonnant. Une femme y était représentée. Elle portait un magnifique kimono blanc brodé de grands motifs compliqués. Son visage était d'une grande beauté, elle affichait un teint blanc rehaussé par son opulente chevelure noire et brillante d'une extrême raideur. Un peigne était piqué dans ses cheveux et représentait un papillon écarlate. Son regard bridé laissait apercevoir deux iris à l'éclat insondable s'alliant à l'expression suprême qu'arborait le modèle du portrait.

- Asseyez-vous. Suggéra non moins autoritairement Ching.

Obéissant, la jeune femme se mit à genoux sans quitter des yeux le tableau.

- Qui est-elle ? Demanda l'anglaise, intriguée par le magnifique portrait à peine éclairé par le faible halo des bougies.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Capitaine. Répondit Ching en saisissant une théière fumante pour en verser le contenu dans deux petites tasses. J'espère que vous serez à votre aise ici.

- Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'aider. Je serais à mon aise.

S'emparant d'un bol, Liz le porta à ses lèvres et apprécia la chaleur du breuvage sans pour autant quitter du regard la femme sur le tableau, perdue dans son image.

- Vous êtes belle. Déclara soudainement Ching en fixant l'anglaise de ses yeux vitreux.

- Pardon ? S'exclama cette dernière en ramenant son visage vers le Seigneur pirate.

- La beauté est un privilège Capitaine Swann. C'est un grand pouvoir...

- Je… commença Liz avant de s'interrompre, surprise par ces propos.

- Un pouvoir que l'on perd avec le temps ou simplement à cause de la vie que nous menons. Reprit Ching avant de jeter un œil sur le portrait. Cette femme que vous regardez avait le monde ses pieds. Elle est morte avec sa beauté. Le prix à payer...

Déstabilisée par ces paroles, Elizabeth ne savait quoi répondre.

- Le prix à payer ? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

- Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Déclara soudainement la chinoise en se levant, changeant totalement de sujet.

Attrapant une bougie, elle sortit de la pièce, une faible aura de lumière entourant sa silhouette.

- Très bien… finit par déclarer l'anglaise.

A nouveau, elle suivit son hôte redevenue silencieuse et pénétra dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée par un shouji, une cloison coulissante ouvrant sur l'extérieur.

La chambre était sommairement meublée, un fin matelas trônant au centre de la pièce accompagné d'un paravent derrière lequel se cachait un bac.

S'avançant, Elizabeth balaya l'espace de son œil brun avant de se tourner vers la chinoise. Cette dernière la fixait étrangement de ses pupilles mortes.

- Je vous laisse. Dit-elle en posant la bougie près du lit, refermant le panneau coulissant derrière elle.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth soupira puis défit l'épaisse ceinture qui maintenait son épée et déboutonna quelque peu sa tunique. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur la paillasse, la jeune femme laissa quelques pensées l'assaillir.

Tout ici semblait inerte et froid, à l'image même de sa propriétaire, Mistress Ching.

Eteignant la flamme de la bougie, l'anglaise s'allongea et laissa son esprit dériver vers la chinoise. Elle avait entendu nombres d'histoires la concernant, notamment qu'elle possédait plusieurs établissements peu recommandables. Jack Sparrow lui avait parlé de ces bordels où chaque femme, paraîtrait-il, étaient plus belles les unes que les autres et s'adonnaient à des activités des plus banales aux plus étonnantes. Ching était également connue pour sa cruauté face aux ennemis qu'elle rencontrait sur mer, la décapitation étant sa mise à mort favorite.

Quel étrange personnage... comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Pensa Elizabeth en contemplant le plafond immaculé.

Doucement le sommeil répandit son sable et la jeune femme s'endormit dans un silence sépulcral.

O°

_Un tintement lointain... comme un léger carillon... _

Comme tout à l'heure.

Ouvrant vivement les yeux, Elizabeth se redressa. Le cœur battant, elle se confronta à l'obscurité la plus profonde. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin d'habituer ses rétines à ce noir intégral, l'oreille toujours tendue. Plus aucun bruit ne venait troubler le soir qui était tombé. Peu à peu, elle vit enfin les contours plus clairs du panneau coulissant projeter à peine la clarté de la nuit dans cette chambre obscure.

Soudainement, un froissement brisa le silence et fit sursauter Elizabeth. Tendant le bras vers sa ceinture, elle détacha vivement son épée en se relevant prestement.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle en brandissant sa lame devant elle.

Essayant de percer les ténèbres, Elizabeth ne vit aucune silhouette se découper dans l'obscurité ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Reculant, elle buta contre le panneau coulissant qui émit un bruit sourd.

L'anglaise attendit encore quelques secondes mais le silence avait reprit sa place.

Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle s'apprêtait à se recoucher quand le tintement recommença.

Tournant la tête vers le shouji, elle vit deux petites ombres derrière le cadre coulissant.

Retenant sa respiration, Liz s'approcha et fit glisser le panneau. Un vent froid cingla son visage alors qu'elle apercevait deux papillons voleter.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle observa l'aura lumineuse dont ces petits êtres étaient enrobés. Fascinée, elle posa son pied nu sur l'angawa, la passerelle de bois courant le long de la maison puis sauta sur l'herbe glacée du jardin.

Au dehors, la nuit était presque aussi obscure qu'à l'intérieur de la chambre. Seules les formes du monde étaient visibles si ce n'étaient les deux créatures luminescentes.

Piquée par une étrange curiosité, la jeune femme courut derrière les petits êtres volants et s'enfonça dans une nature parsemée jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans une végétation plus luxuriante. Là, elle vit enfin les papillons stopper leur course et voleter sur place.

Franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient des papillons, ces derniers s'envolèrent alors dans les airs.

Retenant une exclamation surprise, l'anglaise s'aperçut que le tintement venait des insectes comme si le battement de leurs ailes émettait ce bruit cristallin.

Regardant la ronde aérienne qui s'offrait à sa vue, elle remarqua un grand cadre en arrière plan.

Reculant pour mieux voir la structure, Elizabeth nota des caractères gravés sur le bois qu'éclairaient les papillons lumineux et tandis qu'Elizabeth contemplait ce cadre posé en pleine nature, une voix la fit sursauter.

- Que faites-vous là ?

Se retournant brusquement, elle fit face à Mistress Ching, son teint blanc ressortant d'une manière terrifiante dans l'obscurité. Celle-ci tenait une petite bougie entre ses mains ridées, éclairant à peine son visage fantomatique.

- Je… je suivais les… balbutia-t-elle en tournant son visage vers les papillons mais n'aperçut que le vide.

Roulant ses yeux en tout sens, Elizabeth tentait d'apercevoir les petites créatures mais elles semblaient avoir bel et bien disparu.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver ici ! S'empressa de dire la matrone, visiblement contrariée et agacée.

- Je… oui… finit par répondre la jeune femme dépitée, s'apercevant qu'elle tremblait de froid. Au fait, qu'est-ce donc ? Ne put-t-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Vous êtes devant le seuil d'un lieu sacré. Ceci est la porte d'un temple. Vous n'avez rien à faire en cet endroit !

- En effet. Rétorqua Elizabeth en faisant demi-tour, abhorrant le ton hautain de son hôte.

Alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin du manoir, la jeune fille ne vit pas le sourire étrange qu'arborait Ching.

O°O°O

Le lendemain, Elizabeth se réveilla après une nuit peuplée de rêves troublants.

La journée s'écoula lentement, les occupations étant restreintes dans cette partie du monde. La jeune femme apercevait par moment Ching errant dans le manoir tel un spectre. Étrangement, Liz avait l'impression que cette dernière la suivait mais elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

Elle prenait ses repas seule, ces derniers apportés par l'unique domestique présent au manoir. Une vieille femme chétive portant un foulard lui dissimulant la moitié du visage. Celle-ci ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, ce qu'Elizabeth avait tristement constaté lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment se rendre au port. Ainsi, les uniques échanges de la jeune femme se limitaient à la matrone qu'elle ne croisait qu'au détour d'un couloir ou d'une promenade dans les jardins.

Le soir arriva tout aussi lentement. Allongée sur sa paillasse, Liz ne cessait de repenser au sanctuaire.

_Pourquoi donc Ching s'était mise en colère en la voyant devant cette porte ?_

Quelque chose intriguait la jeune femme au point de se relever et de franchir pour la deuxième fois le panneau coulissant. Faisant connaissance avec une nuit parée d'un croissant de lune, Elizabeth reprit le même chemin et s'engouffra dans la végétation. Malgré le noir qui l'enrobait, sa mémoire ne lui fit pas défaut et le Capitaine retrouva ainsi le seuil sacré.

Il était là, sa froide ossature s'imposant dans l'univers noir de cette contrée reculée de l'univers.

Décidée à voir ce que Ching lui cachait, elle franchit non sans quelques appréhensions la porte sainte. _Ici s'étendait une petite montée s'enfonçant dans une forêt luxuriante…_

Prenant sa respiration et s'aidant de l'astre nocturne pour éclairer ses pas, elle entreprit de gravir le monticule herbeux. Réprimant un frisson, elle arriva au sommet de la montée et vit dans un écrin de verdure l'édifice sacré.

Défiant ses craintes, Elizabeth emprunta les marches de pierres menant aux monument solitaire. La main sur le pommeau de son épée, elle arriva rapidement devant l'entrée.

Réprimant un frisson, elle poussa les portes massives du sanctuaire qui émirent une plainte sourde.

Elizabeth s'empêcha de reculer, l'endroit lui faisant face étant plus que délabré. Les trous dans le toit permettaient à la lune d'éclairer ce lieu pour le parsemer de rais blafards. Des débris de bois jonchaient le sol si bien qu'il était impossible de l'apercevoir.

- Macabre… murmura la jeune femme en pénétrant à l'intérieur du sanctuaire.

Essayant d'avancer parmi l'amas chaotique servant de plancher, elle progressa, enjambant une colonne effondrée avant de s'enfoncer plus encore dans le sanctuaire.

Plissant les yeux, elle remarqua un autel sur lequel était disposé un petit récipient brillant. A côté, sur un carré de tissu poussiéreux reposait une petite dague dont la lame semblait de nacre.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha et contempla les reflets irisés que diffusaient les deux objets. Tandis que Liz posait son index sur le manche ouvragé, un tintement brisa le silence et fit frissonner la jeune femme.

Levant son visage, elle vit voleter les deux papillons rouge et noir.

Ils étaient là. Juste devant ses yeux, volant au dessus de l'autel et brillant de cette lumière irrationnelle.

Le cœur du Capitaine Swann s'emballa soudainement alors qu'une peur insidieuse prenait possession d'elle, sans qu'elle n'en sache la cause...

- J'étais certaine que vous viendriez ici.

Faisant vivement volte face, Elizabeth rencontra le regard froid de Mistress Ching. Des rayons de lune nimbaient sa silhouette d'une aura blême et faisait ressortir la soie blanche de son kimono. Le même que celui de la femme sur le tableau.

- La curiosité n'est pas qu'un défaut lorsqu'elle sert quelques intérêts… continua la chinoise d'une voix étrange.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Elizabeth dans un souffle.

- La beauté et la jeunesse forment un grand pouvoir mais certaines personnes ne le méritent pas. Une fois que l'on perd ces privilèges, il ne nous reste rien si ce n'est le souvenir de ce que nous avons été.

Ching s'était approchée de l'autel tandis qu'elle parlait sous l'œil décontenancé de l'anglaise.

- Il ne reste rien. Juste le souvenir… répéta le Seigneur pirate, empli de mélancolie. Mais vous allez y remédier ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant de la dague et dans un geste, trancha la gorge d'Elizabeth.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux puis tomba à genoux, mains à terre.

- Sois sans crainte, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de ta mort ! Déclara la chinoise en saisissant le petit récipient d'opale.

S'agenouillant, Ching tint la nuque d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle plaçait l'objet sous sa blessure pour recueillir son sang avant de la repousser.

Liz tenta alors de porter ses mains à son cou mais son corps semblait comme paralysé. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui l'accablait mais cette force qui l'empêchait de réagir.

De son côté, Ching plongea deux doigts dans le récipient tout en psalmodiant des paroles incompréhensibles.

_Une incantation. _

Sur ce, elle colora ses lèvres de sang puis fit de même à Elizabeth tout en continuant de prononcer d'étranges paroles. Tandis que la jeune femme éprouvait le gout du fer, les papillons se liquéfièrent dans l'air pour éclabousser l'autel d'une substance noire. Rapidement, le liquide se mit à briller et enroba les lieux d'une lumière pâle. Brusquement, la jeune femme sentit une puissante fatigue la saisir comme si l'intégralité de ses forces avaient disparu.

Ching, quant à elle, s'était courbée en deux et tremblait de manière effrayante.

La lumière se faisait à chaque seconde plus vive jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth soit forcée de fermer les yeux. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait plus la force de les garder ouverts…

Soudainement, la lueur maladive faiblit avant de disparaître, plongeant les deux femmes dans l'obscurité striée de reflets lunaires.

- Enfin… s'éleva une voix claire.

Toujours à terre, Elizabeth leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une jeune femme n'arborant aucune marque du temps sur son visage.

La femme du portrait.

_Ching !_

Cette dernière ne cessait de toucher son visage qui avait retrouvé sa beauté et sa fraîcheur d'antan. Sortant vivement un miroir d'une poche de son kimono, elle regarda son reflet et se mit à rire d'un éclat dément, savourant sa vision redevenue parfaite et l'éclat de ses jolies dents blanches.

- Tu veux te voir, toi aussi ? Demanda soudainement la chinoise en approchant le miroir de Liz.

Collant l'objet devant les yeux de l'anglaise, celle-ci hurla en voyant son reflet dans le miroir.

Un hurlement qui résonna longtemps entre les murs pourris du sanctuaire.

_Un cri de vieillarde... _

Le visage qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir était celui d'une vieille femme, d'un être fané aux yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites.

- Chut… tu ne veux pas casser ta voix. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste. Déclara cruellement Ching. Oh excuse-moi, il te reste aussi la vie. Tu n'es pas morte, c'est déjà ça mais tu le regretteras sûrement !

Instinctivement, Elizabeth porta une main à sa gorge, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues flétries. Avec un mélange d'horreur et d'une sorte de soulagement, elle sentit une épaisse cicatrice tracer le sillon de la lame qui avait tranché son cou.

- Merci cher Capitaine Swann. Susurra Ching en se penchant sur la pauvre créature sanglotante.

Sur ces mots, elle partit, laissant seule ce qu'il restait du Roi de la Confrérie.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir du sanctuaire et encore plus à se mettre sur ses jambes. Ces dernières tremblaient et ne la portaient presque pas.

Elizabeth ne savait combien de temps elle avait mis pour arriver au manoir. Une heure ? Deux heures ? Peut-être plus...

La pauvre créature rampait plus qu'elle ne marchait, trébuchant à de nombreuses reprises. Son nouveau corps ne portait pas que le poids des années mais également le fardeau d'une malédiction.

- Il faut… que j'atteigne… le port…balbutia-t-elle alors qu'elle traversait la cour ornée de cerisiers aux multiples fleurs rouges.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, Liz avait vu quelques bœufs près du manoir. Avec de la chance, elle pourrait grimper dessus…

Sortant de la cour, elle se retrouva hors de la propriété et tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre à nouveaux le cri de quelques bêtes.

La nuit n'était pas encore terminée mais le ciel s'était éclairci pour rendre le monde moins sombre.

Se forçant au calme et occultant les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, elle avança sur l'unique sentier menant à la ville.

Au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta en entendant des bruits sourds accompagnés de fortes respirations... tournant la tête vers la source sonore, elle vit trois bœufs malingres brouter mollement l'herbe humide de ce lieu maudit.

D'un pas mal assuré, elle se dirigea vers eux et loua le ciel qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas à son approche.

Tous portaient une corde autour du cou et c'est grâce à ce lien qu'elle parvint à s'accrocher à l'un deux.

Ce fut un véritable chemin de croix pour grimper sur le dos de l'animal et heureusement qu'il finit par se pencher pour avaler d'autres brins d'herbes sinon Elizabeth ne serait jamais parvenue à le chevaucher.

Les asiatiques avaient l'habitude de monter sur leurs bêtes de somme, ce qui se révéla une aubaine pour Liz qui réussit à faire avancer le bœuf.

Réussissant à faire marcher l'animal, Elizabeth s'écroula sur son dos rêche, gardant ses dernières forces pour conduire sa monture jusqu'au port.

O°

Sifflotant, Tai Huang descendit de l'Empress, heureux d'avoir terminé son tour de garde. Avisant un gros tonneau près de la passerelle, il sauta lestement dessus puis sortit une gourde bien remplie. Guilleret, le chinois battit des jambes en savourant l'alcool de riz glissant dans sa gorge.

Finalement, il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était trompé sur cet endroit. Certes, tout était tranquille voire trop tranquille mais quoi de mieux après les aventures qu'il venait d'essuyer.

Aucune âme qui vive arpentait le port à cette heure et en temps normal, cela aurait eu de quoi inquiéter le chinois. Avec son épaisse nappe de brume, le lieu n'avait toujours rien d'engageant mais le maître d'équipage ne sortait jamais du port et passait la majeure partie du temps sur la jonque.

Tandis qu'il portait une nouvelle fois sa gourde à ses lèvres, il vit au loin une ombre informe s'approcher de l'Empress. Plissant ses yeux déjà bridés, il tenta de visualiser cette silhouette grossière avec les quelques lanternes éclairant faiblement le port.

Emergeant enfin du brouillard, il distingua le corps noir d'un boeuf chétif puis un amas gisant sur son dos osseux.

S'arrêtant, la bête meugla et tourna sa tête de droite à gauche comme si elle était énervée. Ainsi, la chose reposant sur elle glissa et tomba sur le sol poussiéreux du port.

Intrigué, Huang s'approcha de la masse écrasée et tout en avançant, remarqua une chevelure d'un blond éteint.

- Hey ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda le chinois en contemplant la chose inerte étendue à terre.

Poussant le corps du bout de son pied, il grimaça en voyant ce visage fané, défiguré par les âges.

Soudainement, une main ridée agrippa la jambe du chinois.

- Tai… Huang… articula difficilement la vieille femme d'une voix chevrotante.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'accrochait au maître d'équipage.

- Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-il en la repoussant vivement.

Ce fut en cet instant qu'il reconnut la tunique que portait habituellement le Capitaine de l'Empress.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

- Elizabeth… Swann… c'est moi… Elizabeth…

- Mais… comment est-ce possible ?

Epuisée, l'anglaise accrocha ses iris ternis et déclara avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience :

- Ching… le diable…

O°O°O

Ce jour, le soleil baignait la terre d'une vive lumière réchauffant les pirates de ses brûlants rayons.

- Le Ningpo ! S'écria Tai Huang en refermant vivement sa longue-vue.

Après trois semaines passées à traquer le navire de cette sorcière, voici qu'il apparaissait comme par magie.

Ordonnant à l'équipage d'hisser la voilure et d'armer les canons, il se précipita dans la cabine du Capitaine.

- Nous l'avons enfin rattrapé. Déclara le chinois en regardant la vieille femme postée devant un miroir.

Depuis qu'elle était à bord, Elizabeth avait passé son temps recluse dans sa cabine. Seul son maître d'équipage l'avait vu dans cet état, refusant de sortir sur le pont.

Elle avait raconté à Huang ce qu'il s'était passé et ce dernier l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Une fois son récit terminé, son Second avait déclaré vouloir rattraper la jonque de Ching qui avait pris la mer à l'insu de l'Empress.

Maintenant que le Ningpo se profilait à l'horizon, l'heure de la confrontation avait sonné.

- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Demanda Liz en tournant enfin son regard vers le chinois ?

- Toute femme que vous êtes, je reste fidèle à mon Capitaine.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la cabine afin d'orchestrer la prochaine attaque de l'Empress.

De son côté, Elizabeth regarda à nouveau le miroir et se laissa envahir par un violent sentiment. Malgré cet état, elle n'avait pas envie de rester passive alors que ses hommes se battaient pour elle au risque d'y perdre la vie.

O°

L'Empress avait franchi la distance qui le séparait du Ningpo. Ce dernier fut cependant plus vif et canonna le premier, touchant le navire d'Elizabeth à la poupe.

- Chargez ! Cria Tai avant qu'une nuée de boulets de canons ne déchirent l'air pour atteindre la jonque de Ching.

Alors que les projectiles explosifs touchaient le bâtiment ennemi, l'Empress se prépara à l'abordage.

- Ne laissez pas de survivants !

Ainsi, Tai Huang donna l'assaut et les grappins transpercèrent l'atmosphère. Sautant sur le Ningpo, les hommes d'Elizabeth se plongèrent dans une bataille sanglante.

Les épées s'entrechoquaient, les coups de feu fusaient dans un fracas infernal. Des corps gisaient déjà à terre, du sang colorant le plancher de traces rougeâtres.

Puisant dans sa rancœur et sa haine, Elizabeth s'empara de son épée et sortit sur le pont. Là, elle franchit une passerelle que ses hommes avait installé pour aborder le Ningpo.

Une fois sur le pont, elle entra directement dans la cabine du Capitaine.

Elle était là. Ses longs cheveux raides formant un sombre rideau sur son dos gracile. Les bras le long du corps, elle tenait une épée qui étincela lorsqu'elle fit volte face.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me rattraperai. Déclara Ching en étirant ses lèvres rouges. Je croyais que ton équipage se ferait une joie de te laisser à ton misérable sort et qu'il s'approprierait ton navire. Je me demande ce que tu as fait à Sao Feng pour qu'il te lègue sa chère Empress.

Eclatant de rire, la chinoise s'avança vers Elizabeth d'un pas chaloupé.

- Rien d'aussi ignoble que vous ! Rétorqua l'anglaise de sa voix chevrotante.

- Désormais c'est à moi de conquérir la Confrérie et cela grâce au cadeau que tu m'as fait. Jusqu'à présent, je me suis contentée de faire tourner les têtes en les décapitant mais maintenant, je peux de nouveau user de ma jeunesse et de ma beauté !

- Ma jeunesse ! S'écria Elizabeth en fondant sur le Capitaine du Ningpo.

Parant son coup, Ching fit voler l'arme de son adversaire à travers la pièce.

- Tu es pitoyable ! Cracha la chinoise en regardant le visage meurtri par le temps qui lui faisait face.

Comme un prédateur jouant avec une proie mourante, l'odieuse chinoise s'amusa avec Liz en la frappant avant que celle-ci ne s'effondre, privée de force.

- Je voulais t'épargner mais je crois que je vais te tuer ! Susurra-t-elle en se penchant sur le fruit de sa malédiction, l'épée brandie au dessus de sa tête.

Fermant les yeux, Elizabeth vit seulement l'éclat de la lame étinceler et le bruit d'une chair que l'on transperce.

La douleur ne vint pourtant pas mais Liz sentit une pluie brûlante goutter sur son front et glisser sur ses lèvres. Ouvrant les yeux, elle retint un cri d'horreur en découvrant le visage de Ching aux yeux exorbités, un flot de sang coulant de sa bouche.

Baissant les yeux, l'anglaise vit la lame d'une épée dépasser de sa poitrine, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde.

- Sale sorcière ! Gronda Tai Huang en regardant le kimono de cette dernière devenir écarlate.

Dès lors, la cabine parut s'assombrir tandis que le tintement devenu familier résonnait aux oreilles d'Elizabeth. De la cascade sanguinolente s'échappant des lèvres de Ching se matérialisa les deux papillons rouge et noir. Leur étonnante lumière s'amplifia alors, aveuglant ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et comme un éclair zébrant le ciel, tout redevint normal.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le chinois en retirant son épée du corps de Ching.

- La malédiction... murmura Elizabeth avant d'entendre le son de sa voix et de porter les mains à son visage.

Se relevant, toutes ses forces revenues, elle se précipita vers un miroir et observa son reflet. Essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui maculait ses traits, elle se contempla un instant.

- Je vous préfère ainsi. Déclara le chinois en regardant son Capitaine.

- Oui... répondit-elle avant de regarder le corps inerte de la matrone qui avait retrouvé son apparence. Vous avez oublié Madame Ching que la beauté est éphémère. Ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son Second :

- Merci... sans vous je serais morte.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je resterai fidèle à mon Capitaine et à la volonté de Sao Feng.

Souriant, la jeune femme ramassa son épée, prête à combattre auprès de ses hommes. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore gagné le respect de son équipage mais un d'entre eux lui faisait enfin confiance.

**FIN**


End file.
